Alex Swan
Greetings From Forks His mate don't ask me his fiancee We were betrothed at childhood it happened he Attacked me sliced me on my arm then a Lematya was from the planet Vulcan then Mauled me harder then died there with my sister were Turned from help Gained a planet power it's Telekinesis that became so horny onto him with look in my Glamoring was for Vampires I was born a Vampire Slayer-Human hybrid my throat was really Hotter Alice noticed my own eyes was really Dedliest with Venom turned completely Falkor's ruby red as The Luck Dragon's was with paler skin and light pinker lips with blood was still feeding then the guard noticed my powers was Fully telekinetic uh oh heard a bucket of replicated of movie blood suddenly letting loose a growling snarl then then She noticed my stronger planet That's it you'r Sushi Daimon Rin Jin Shi Chi ryu Pryu Kai BAI TOU ZEN! EVIL SPIRIT BE EXORICZED! You broke rule Cullens this one with her will die then then MAULED From here with three with best friends then tore my organ dying then ALICE ALEXIS! That Jake Ordered AS ALPHA BITR HER AS YOU COMMANDED TURN HER AS A SUPER SAILOR SOLDIER OF MIRI that bitten me too deeply then then Motionless from the bites then with Paul's Shiftpire kids with theirs Pierced Freely with the very wholliest as all of them With child Blacking outside with No memories of my human life then began using my powers then suddenly remembered a blimp shining a ruined World Screaming out to the Skies above yelling Glowing more Starfleet Stronger: MIRI CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! nails and myself Glowing whirling then Summoned a Weamon in a heat of battle transformed into a Sailor Senshio with them suddenly yelling Protected by Miri The planet of Disease and Aliment guardian of Illness Mistress of Sicknesses! Allow me to grace you a Peaceful DEATH SUPER SAILOR MIRI HAS ARRIVED FOR A NEW CRISIS AND THREAT IS HERE! Blown up then too Shatterd was Sicjker with them Fled then brought them what as all of members she had died the blood is diltuted had Eight deformed kids were aging bitten her from here with them passed away now too late the damages done then was complete dead so they with the hybrids with the kids now Under their own place laws then too late smashed was in fact Immortal with them were not Humans then too late the Venom made me stronger faster better and more agile and beautfiul as before was very sexy but a real Wild Pink Lady a biker chick was risen from the ashes caused from here it was too late Tore by piercing freely with my sister with them Motionless ripped our humanity apart then too late Never changed or be killed I Need blood soon it is a Nightmare Emmett you are Yokai meat I Swear to Kami you are so Cooked for Placing Youma blood now I Nee to hunt Help! Alice she needs blood who is he my Fiancee baka had a very bad temper uh oh I Got nega vibes meet Eleazar Telekinetic like who Carrie Anne White gasp they done this cruel act she had Kids are only Eight are aging like Vulcan children are a month old worse they are smarter too late then herself noticed my new looks with theirs was paler normal then that raining started hunted more differently with wholliest then As very far wholliest as all of mazillions of as all animals was very healthier then blown apart then snapped the loom then forbidden in timer got a lot of words why my eyes are Blood red still a newborn imprint then in time they With us/very far remains with nulled blown Brought there Good guilty crimes of very far way too mostly more than as all of them as all much many more around the world to very remains blew as all to finalist as all of them but suddenly Both three as a result then Nuked slew them their kids were drained nulled were as all reported of my powers evolving then too late was already over now immgrated then too late was too late came with as all of them then suddenly blew dfreely then then too late the Very far as all of them lets see 5.6 inches tall a healthier 123 pounds on a diet watching my waistline of mine and still btrothed uh oh I Hear a Gone then began to learn a alien language then yelled Kail'fi'flieee! Challenged dresss like you guessed it T'Pring of Vulcan hair was in a Fashionable fashion parted and one hanging had to wear Anime eye contacts in case of tear oh drat they are in fact melting away it's a nightmare that was it the chief high priestess Kail'farr! What Thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning without change this is the Vulcan heart this is the Vulcan soul this is our Way Alexis do you burn for this man I Burn my eyes is flame my heart is flame as for our day for as our tomorrow it is today it is now from to you my husband revive me Who Am I I Shall make my Choice This One! pointed at him coldly oh god her Teenaged Ocampan ears are pointed with upswept eyebrows are arching in a slant oh my god that knelt that Bella Cullen spoken very powerful words what ye are to witness comes down from the time of Surak without change this is the Vulcan heart this is the Vulcan soul this is our way herself was a priestess dressed in her White Martian Temple Ceremonial Reilgious traditional robes with hair with bangs never grow back in a colif wearing Vulcan jewelry from Mount Seleya was in fact a Chaplan trained herself to be a priestess was a female priest a woman with authority ranks and titles with strength and rights and freedom must be chaste taught me to be a Acolyte then in white robes hair down in a colif bangs were cut but curled looser took a name was T'Pring was very holy was in fact private was not normal now the ceremony resumed on was a koont'ut'la a childhood bonding of both were in fact since at 7 years old they used my childhood picture of myself from Mary Rice to myself Strom thought of me as very beautfiul but fair but very lovely to look at a frying pan was Slammed right onto his head Ouch! he held a Ice pad my head is throbbing in agonizing pain Harrrrrrummph ulp who is that gorilla he's Muscular he had a temper was fiery had a mate Loved to cook Vulcan foods studying very harder was more fiery as before was learning very speediest made them go very hungry I Think I May open a Diner there in La Push will host of alien foods then *BURRRRRRRRP* JARED! Sorry what food is this Romulan What????!! you punk ulp watch onto him how ancestral hmm Quil guys he's twenty Hello DSSolok then suddenly First Contact was made but in time Aliens/Vulcans had better housings and both the young got better schooling if at Starfleet Academy and heading out to outer space very soon thanks for roaring cars from the Jetsons yes oh man Women oh god Orion animal women as our galactic strippers oh god a Beer oh no not you ulp hi there down here she's loud firey but a true spitfire oh yeah ask the two mister now too late news of our wedding came it was too late the damages was done to us/worldwide's health grew stronger like nut.